


Sky Above and Sea Beneath

by UnknownMusing



Series: "There's Storm brewing on the Horizon" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Going to add Dimmond in later on Chapters, Hurt Hannibal, Hurt and comfort, M/M, More chapters coming soon, Mpreg, Near loss of a child, Other, Selkie Francis Dolerhyde, Selkie Hannibal, The child survives, emotional angst, slow-burn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt and some pics Amatesura on Tumblr put up:Retired Fisherman Will on the tiny island of Urasi, finds a Selkie - Hannibal - entangled in some fishing lines and decides to care for the strange man from the stormy ocean"Now he is certainly sailing above, he on whom my wishes hang, and in whose hand I should like to lay my life’s happiness. I will dare everything to win him and an immortal soul."





	1. Prologue - Island of Urasi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Lasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts).



"Caw Caw"

The pounding white horses, roll across the large pebbled beach below a cliff where on top of the cliff is a Fisherman's house painted faint with faded areas due to time of intense wind going over the island. For one person - Will Graham - it was his home and had been ever since he arrived on the island.

It was large, with sheep roaming the towering cliffs, remenents of Celtic living areas and further down close to the large pebbled beach there is jagged groove that splits to form a deep dark cave where sometimes when the tide was out he would go inside and explore within.

To his mind it was like a large cathedral towering upwards with no sign of stopping.

Close by to the island is sandbar with sharp rocks like fangs facing upwards, where tales of old told that a Clan of Selkies lived there and at the time when the tide was calm and the moon a certain shape in the sky Selkies would come to the Island of Urasi to meet with the humans who once lived there

Now it was just, Will.

But that was all about to change with the arrival of strange man brought in by the storm which was starting to form in the far distance, heading slowly towards the Island and its soon to be not so lonely occupant.

 

* * *

**BEFORE BEING WASHED UP ON THE ISLAND OF URASI**

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_"HOLD HIM DOWN!!!?"_  


_"GET THE PELT, QUICK!!!"_

I'm slammed down onto the grimy, metal surface of the Hunting Ship belonging to Selkie Hunter Mason Verger and thrash heavily, trying to dislodge as hiss and slash with my claws at the Human's trying to get at my pelt then pain shoots through me, causing me to bite my bottom lip to silence the whimper that wants to escape and feel a large body of one of the Human's straddling me to keep me pinned as my pelt is slowly skinned off with a Hunting knife to reveal my Human form to them. 

I shiver heavily, curling into myself and wrapping my arms around myself when a shadow covers me. I stiffen at the scent - her scent - and lifting my face see it is the Sea-witch Bedelia Du Maurier and I'm grab hold of by three thugs as they haul me up, keeping my hands pinned behind my back then she brings out a knife whispering words in the Ancient language of the Urasi Sea then slashes across my throat, allowing blood to spurt upwards as a white wisp like smoke comes out and is sucked into a silver locket around her neck. 

"You will no longer need your voice, Hannibal - Son of the now dead Queen of the Urasi Clan . "  She says, while I'm forced to turn to watch in slow motion as Mason standing behind my Mama and severs her throat causing me to cry out - but with no sound escaping from my abused throat then tears form, spilling over to run down my cheeks heavily as he smirks with glee taking the Great Sea Opal off her dead body which is soon dumped over the edge turning straight into foam. 

Selkies were made from foam by the Great Sea Goddess - Haruthia - and so returned to foam when they died or were murdered. He comes over, tilting my chin up with his gloved hand and grins with eyes glinting then says the next words that make me lunge at his mouth, grabbing his tongue and ripping it straight out taking a whole chunk of his face with it for good measure. 

I spit it out into the waves - the piece I have in my mouth. It wasn't worth eating. Carlos, his big bodygaurd soon slaps me across the face hard splitting my bottom lip in the process so hard it sends me stumbling into some Hunting nets being put over the edge by the net machine then something happens, causing the net to shoot over the edge so fast I become entangled within the netting and barbs which stab into my skin followed by going under the choppy waves. 

A Storm had begin to brew and now it had caught me in it's embrace. 

 

* * *

 


	2. The Consumation

The sea has turned now to roiling, boiling mass with white horses forming so large the spray from him hits onto the grassy part of the cliff, frightening the sheep who run towards a safer part close to the Fisherman’s house then Will Graham, wearing his blue hat and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to protect it from the roaring wind that is whipping it’s way about the Fisherman Cottage – not house as his Father had used to call it – then turn his face to look at the pebbled beach being pounded endlessly by the waves.

Which go back and forth, skittering across them and making the strange singing noise at the sametime in the far distance he notices something coming through the waves some flotsam and jetsam heading towards the more sheltered part of the pebbled beach then a harsh intense gust of wind, suddenly slams him up against the side of the house with such force he feels his head hit the wooden structure with muffled thunk.

He slides down in unconscious heap, falling to one side as the storm rages around the Island of Urasi and sinks into a unconscious state, while among the flotsam and jetsam which has washed up on the sheltered part of the pebbled beach.

A creature seen not since the olden times, rolls until coming to a stop as the skin of the Selkie dissolves slowly revealing a muscular man with streaked blonde hair mixed with silver highlights, a harsh face weathered from many years of growing in their _Clan_ and the un-shaved stubble with their body entangled among a fishing net – designed for trapping and choking the life out of Selkie’s – plastic bags, so many it shows the level of pollution dumped into the ocean then a hand weakly rises only to fall back down again to their side as they too sink into unconscious state.

 

* * *

 

Winston – Will’s dog, a golden mongrel retriever – brings Will around by licking his face, while he weakly groans at the throbbing pain in the back of his head with some blood lightly trickling down the back of his neck – it’s not a major injury thankfully – then getting up, see the storm has abated leaving behind clear blue sky with wispy clouds stretching outwards and gets up seeing the male dog is whining in certain way.

“What…is it, Winston? What’s wrong?” He asks, feeling Winston take hold of his sleeve and begin to drag him over to the sheltered part of the pebbled beach and let’s go going over to something covered by a mass of tangled flotsam and jetsam then whines again, cocking his head to one side.

Moving gently down the eroding slope, Will goes over and looks at what Winston then blinks at what he sees in front of him. Even rubbing his eyes with both hands as he tries to comprehend that laying in front of him was every nude older male covered in some kind of other substance – sort of like what covers live animals when their birthed an umbilical sack – then kneeling down, he reaches out to check the pulse when suddenly his wrist his grabbed as eyes shoot open to reveal the deepest shade of maroon he has ever seen in his life.

Both him and the older male, stare at each-other until a pained moan breaks the silence and sees what is causing them pain. Wrapped around their body is Hunting net, no doubt from Mason Verger’s Hunter Party Fishing Boat and getting out his knife attached to his belt from the sheath made from old leather – a gift from his Father – see how the older male, starts to try to move away from the gleaming metal.

“Hey!!!? Easy, easy…I’m trying to help you. Not maim you or anything. Now stay still, so I can get this off you.” He says, causing the older male to stop relaxing slightly but still tense as Will, begins to sever the net so they can wriggle free.

They manage to get up, swaying slightly and placing the knife back in its sheathe, he waits as they take attentive steps forwards only to fall forwards into his chest, making him quickly grab hold of them to keep them upright feeling a slight muffled “ _oomph_ ” come out of him then sees what had been laying beneath them.

Black, soft sheen like fur skin looking like it been peeled or skinned off in some way and before he knows it claws nearly slash at his face only to fall short when their eyes suddenly roll in the back of their head followed by collapsing back in his arms – a dead weight and unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal’s P.O.V:

I shiver heavily, curling into myself foetal style wrapping my arms around myself feeling so cold and odd being in this form – the form of having legs like a Human and yet, I couldn’t speak at all as it had been taken from me ruthlessly by the Selkie Hunter Mason Verger with help from the Sea-witch Bedelia de Maurier – then something warm, soft and smooth like how _Mama’s_ fur had been is placed over me and flick my gaze up to the strange Human who had helped me.

Tall, with short brownish hair and sea-bluish green eyes – reminding me of the _Great Sea Opal_ that had hang once around my Mama’s neck until it was taken by Mason Verger, because he wished to control this part of the Ocean around the Island of Urasi – and burrow deeper into the warmth of the large duvet cover I hear him saying muffled because I had buried my face underneath it.

I hear him leave, making me peek my head out to watch the Human and soon as he is gone have a look around at my surroundings – particularly where I am.

There were some objects from the sea, I recognised – white shells with silver mixed with them and other types, Sea beans from South America and near the fire over a chair was my _Selkie pelt_ as I slip out the bed, only for my legs to choose to give out on me.

 

* * *

 

The muffled thump that comes from the spare bedroom, makes Will lift his head from scraping some dog food into Winston’s food bowl and placing the rest in it then places the mixing bowl back on the kitchen counter to the far back.

Heading down the hallway, he sees through the gap of the open bedroom door that the _Selkie Male_ is on the floor, breathing heavily with their muscular chest covered in droplets of sweat that run downwards to the narrowing of their hips then he pushes the door open, heading over as they turn their gaze to him and he goes to reach out his hands gently.

“I’m not going to harm you, remember. Do you want some help to get up?” He asks them, making them nod silently in reply and moving his hands under their armpits helps them only for the other male to fall backwards with him on top of their nude body between their legs.

They flush crimson, followed by starting to wriggle and that is when Will, gasps in certain way making them still when they hear it as he blushes heavily because they just brushed against his groin area with their own – which had slight difference, more of small slit covered with three special petals over them – then goes to pull away, only for them to flip him onto his back getting over him – straddling him.

One hand goes around his throat immediately, tightening to a point he grabs their wrist trying to pry their hand off and this only makes them increase cutting of his oxygen supply while he comes up with something that might work or might not work.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal’s P.O.V:

I feel angered and furious, while now staring down at the Human for what had just happened between us and tightening my hand feel him grab my wrist to try to pry it off as I increase the pressure knowing I can easily snap their neck when suddenly a hand shoots between my thighs cupping me hard as fingers press inwards to moist, wet slit covered by the three petals causing me to tilt my heads backwards to gasp soundlessly at the feeling of being intimately touched.

They start to slide up and down, stroking the three petals of my moist, wet slit causing wetness to pool and form behind them – building up – making me whimper and start to rock my hips into the hand then letting go the Human’s throat so they can breathe,  lower my head back down. I move upwards taking hold of the back of their head to push into my lower half.

_Please….Taste me? Oh, oh….Please?_

I mouth, moving my lips and yet, making no sound to them then they bend their head down, followed by a moist, hot tongue lapping upwards and moving both hands cradle the back of it – sifting through my hands through the soft, luscious curly shaggy locks – then the three petals split apart allowing them to pleasure my inner moist, wet folds it sends tingles running up my thighs in such a way I sway in their arms falling over them at the unexplained pleasure going through my body.

I want them. I want them inside me and when I tense, shooting my head backwards with my back arching release my dew – so much of it – into their mouth, soon experience another wave of pleasure that crashes into me. After the sixth wave, I pull back from their mouth, bending down to slide my way downwards ripping their _strange pelt_ off until they are bare in front of me.

I get back over them, shoving my hips downwards and tilting my head backwards gasp soundlessly again with sparks of neurons shooting through my mind at such intensity it is nothing like I ever felt before then resting my hands on their chest, begin to softly undulate my hips and up down – like how it showed in the strange book, I found dumped once on the shoreline – slipping them in and out of me each-time.

His hands come to hold my hips, keeping me balanced and when they sit up with me still in their lap, allow them to wrap around their arms around me – one cradling the back of my head, sifting through my hair and the other my shoulder – then just succumb to the burning heat, within me that is overwhelming like wicked tongues of flames are caressing the very core of me.

 

Had I know at the time, up in the sky above where this Human lived there was a Crescent moon in the sky which for _Selkie’s_ was time for the _“Mating Ritual_ ” I would have prepared myself for what was happening now and yet, we weren’t stopping at all. But, how could we when what I felt during the connection - which I hadn’t felt when other _Male Selkie’s_ which _Mama_ had chosen to court me - something yet to be explained?

 

_How was it we are able to do this?_

_When my Kind, killed Humans and they killed us._

_How come I’m managing to mate with this strange, Human with sea-green bluish eyes like the Great Sea Opal?_

 

* * *

 

 

The cracking of a log in the fireplace, near the bed startles Will from his sleep and shooting up slightly then falls back down again with muffled thump groaning at the pain radiating in his hips then sees the strange _Selkie male_ with maroon eyes is calmly sleeping next to him with hands clasped in front of their face.

A small “ _Hmm”_ makes him watch quietly as the male _Selkie_ wakes up and looks at straight at him, like then can see deeply into his _Soul._


	3. A Seed becomes a Flower in One's Womb and another Discovery on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> The cracking of a log in the fireplace, near the bed startles Will from his sleep and shooting up slightly then falls back down again with a muffled thump groaning at the pain radiating in his hips then sees the strange Selkie male with maroon eyes is calmly sleeping next to him with hands clasped in front of their face.
> 
> A small “Hmm” makes him watch quietly as the male Selkie wakes up and looks at straight at him, like they can see deeply into his Soul.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for short chapter. Real life brought something up so had to sort it out asap.

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

The Human – or Will Graham – as he is called, seems he wants to say something to me, only to close his mouth and slips out the bed, leaving me alone to sit up with the cover still around my nude body.

He goes to stand near the fire, stoking it to increase the flames and one hand over his chest then turns his gaze too look at my Selkie Pelt, picking it up to have a look at it then turns to face me, carrying it over me holding it out to me.

I take it off him, cradling it close to me knowing without my voice I will never be able to slip it back on again and never because it had be skinned from my own body be able to change into my Selkie form.

“I…Do you want something to eat?” He asks me, making me lift my head and placing my pelt down on the bed then slipping out from under the blanket, step towards him bringing my hands up to place them on his chest.

Resting them there, I look at the Human who has become my Mate overnight and lean forwards inhaling deeply his scent then notice he is looking at me strangely. I go to pull away, turning with my back facing to him

“Did you just smell me?” He asks me, making me nod in reply and he sighs heavily ruffling a hand through his curly, scruffy hair. “I’m going to get us something to eat and you need to wash.”

This makes pull back curling my nose slightly in displeasure he insists I have a “wash” whatever that meant. Meaning my scent he smelled was my natural scent. He suddenly grabs hold of me around the waist causing me to thrash and wriggle as he carries me out of his den into another area.

Soon were another area and manage to get free from him then run back into the den he taken me out of then getting onto his Nest bring the strange furs around me until I’m surrounded by them while looking over the edge of the makeshift Nest at him.

He sighs heavily in certain way, ruffling a hand through his curly hair and disappears from sight leaving me alone to settle more down into the Nest where I listen to sea outside singing it's song to me. I remember my younger sibling Mischa - poor, innocent and so very young who been taken by the The Grutas Shark Clan in front of my very eyes as I was pinned forcefully down by their Leader - Vladimer Grutas - who I used to sing the song to.

Sweet, vulnerable and so very young. 

Never would I let it happen again.

Now that I finally conceived a child by mating with the strange Human and a Mate who I can be with for the rest of my life. 

 

 

* * *

 

Will wonders, after checking to see if the Island sheep were alright and safe in the makeshift shelter he made for them did the Selkie male have a name because he just couldn't in his head keep calling it that. He starts to head back, Winston sniffing here and there until suddenly yipping drawing Will's attention as he heads over to what Winston has found buried in the among the shingle and sand - the gem or whatever it was glinting with certain kind of light.

Picking it up, he suddenly stiffens immediately overwhelmed by rush of memories that echo with harsh clarity and noise filling his emphatic mind so much he finds himself tilting his head backwards giving a bloodcurdling keening scream - more inhuman than human - at the same-time someone running over the sand grabs hold of him followed by cradling him close to them as he feels it is the Selkie male. 

A hand sifts through his hair to calm him, while he moves his hand away from whatever it was that made him experience those Memories than turns his face to look at what it is. His heart skips a beat, recognising something only his Mother before she had disappeared had told him about - The Great Sea Opal. 

* * *

 


	4. A Visitor that One Knows from One's Past Arrives on the Island

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Now back inside the Will’s home, I find myself looking at the _Great Sea Opal_ lying on cloth on the table trying to understand just how it was possible it ended up on Urasi Island.

Because last time I had seen it – Mason Verger had been holding it as his eyes glinted with lustful glee at finally obtaining what he wanted all his life – and wonder when Will had touched it: _What had he seen? What had he experienced as all the memories of my Selkie Ancestors filled his mind_? then Will comes back through carrying two bowls of steaming broth, making my stomach rumble with hunger.

“I…. ummm…. never asked your name. Can you write it down?” He asks me, which makes me shake my head and grabbing his hand turn it so his palm his facing upwards, while he watches me with curiosity and intrigue.

Placing my finger on the palm of his hand, I form the letter _“H_ ” then continue, until he says “Hannibal…. that’s a strange name.” making me frown then he laughs softly, reaching up to cup my cheek with his other hand – stroking my cheek-bone lightly with his thumb. “Sorry…. it’s just are you sure you’re not named after…. Hannibal who try to conquer the Roman Empire.”

I shake my head at this, smiling softly at him and getting up, head over to _Great Sea Opal_ where I wonder should I place my fingertips to it then taking a deep breath touch it, immediately feeling a rush of emotions overwhelm me with such harsh noise and clarity I find myself stepping backwards.

Gripping my head with both hands, while the voices get louder and louder than trembling run down the hallway until I’m outside stumbling in my running until I come to the beach where I collapse to my knees close to the waves going back and forth across the shingle then falling to one side lay there, feeling the waves wash around me as I silently weep with tears running down my cheeks.

Resting my hand on my abdomen, I can sense the child growing within me and a noise of splashing makes me lift myself up slightly to look out towards the ocean then a shadow covers me, making me look upwards to see….one person I did not want to see.

_“Francis….!!!?”_

 

* * *

 

Will keeps a relative distance when he sees Hannibal with another what can only be one of his one kind talking as the other one paces back and forth in the ocean water – not stepping onto land – then snarls something causing Hannibal to flinch heavily, placing both hands to his abdomen.

Trembling he suddenly realises why and Will, numbly sits down on the grass feeling the golden pendulum swing as the memory of making love to the _Selkie male_ comes to mind – _the soft, slick wetness of Hannibal’s moist, wet slit and how it tasted when licked the petals surrounding and soon delving his tongue right within; making love to Hannibal, who moaned and gasped begging him only by looking down at him with soft maroon eyes until they have both succumbed._

Coming out of it, he sees Hannibal has been hauled to his feet and the other _Selkie Male_ is gripping his arms tightly snarling something that is making Hannibal weep silently because he cannot form words. Because he cannot speak them.

Getting up, he slides down the slope and in process dislodging stones embedded into the sand-bank, while this makes the other _Selkie Male_ turn their head revealing they have a scar on their lower lip then look to Hannibal, who goes forward to stop them when they take a step forward placing his hands on their chest as he comes up to them.

\-------------------------------------------

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Placing my hands onto Francis’ chest is all I can do to stop him from attacking Will, who is now standing close by, after running over to where we were and see how his eyes widen heavily when he looks at me and my….my _Mate_ whose child grows within me.

“You!!!? _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!? YOU MATED WITH…A HUMAN WHEN EVEN YOU KNOW IT IS FORBIDDEN, HANNIBAL!!!”_ Francis shouts in our language, while tears fill my eyes as I shakily nod at him and he snarls, flinging me backwards as Will catches me safely in his arms, holding me close to him as he stares in shock; surprise and anger at what Francis is doing.

“So, what’s wrong with that?” Will asks him, making me grab his arm when he moves away to stand in front of Francis – who towers slightly above him – and feel him shake my hand off, standing his ground between Francis and Me.

“You…. _Human_ ….do not understand what you have done.  Hannibal….is of Royal Birth and it is decreed by our Law that any _Selkie of the Royal Line_ must only breed with their own kind and…. not one of your own common…. polluting kind.” Francis snarls out, pointing at Will when he says those words making Will immediately slap it away and before I can intervene, he grabs Will by the throat dragging him towards the ocean.

_“NOOOO!!! FRANCIS…. DON’T…. PLEASE DON’T!!!?”_

My mouth forms the words, but no sound comes out and stumbling up run over to them trying in vain to get Francis to release him when suddenly a hand slaps me across the face hard sending me flying backwards into the air. I land immediately on the rocks, where sharp blinding agonising pain shoots through me from my abdomen causing me to place my spasming hands weakly to it.

“ _Our baby!!!? Our baby!!! Our BABY!!!”_ I wail soundlessly, curling into myself as Will, who has managed to run over takes hold of me and looking at him with tears coursing down my cheeks allow him to pull me into his embrace as he lifts me up bridal style.

Placing a hand to my abdomen, I soon find myself trembling with relief when there is shift under my hand and comforted that our little one is alright as Will, heads to what has become.... _our home_.... with me in his arms.

Francis it seems following closely behind, but keeping a relative distance in case Will confronts him again. 

* * *

 


End file.
